


*earth intensifies* a tumblr compliation about how earthlings are batshit insane

by forzandopod



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Meta, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, earthlings are the hold my beer I got this species of the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod
Summary: A collection of meta and tumblr musings on the headcanon that all other species in the galaxy think earthlings are impulsive weirdos with a penchant for destruction and weird talent for techno-space-magic BUT IN PODFIC FORM.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo there's [this post](http://forzandopod.tumblr.com/post/154406478902/blackoftheblackestocean-jenroses) which I LOVE and have read it out to so many people I figured I should record myself doing it... then it turned into this overcomplicated thing *jazz hands*
> 
> the recording of this post followed the order depicted in [this photo album](https://goo.gl/photos/izP3wbukRUHFUVuf6) bc I pulled together a bunch of responses to this post and reordered for coherency.

**Cover Artist:** forzandopod

**Length:** 00:29:51 

**Size:** 21.2 MB

**Music:** [The U.S.S. Make Sh*t Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwhAq3F8NCE) by Voltaire

**Download:** You can stream or download this podfic as an mp3 [over here](http://forzandopod.kalindalittle.com/podfic/%5bST%5d%20earth%20intensifies%20a%20tumblr%20comp.mp3). (thank you [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tumblr users [prokopetz](http://prokopetz.tumblr.com), [writebastard](http://writebastard.tumblr.com), [brainwad](http://brainwad.tumblr.com), [roachpatrol](http://roachpatrol.tumblr.com), [mithrils-hanger](http://mithrils-hanger.tumblr.com), [underscorex](http://underscorex.tumblr.com), [lankyguy](http://lankyguy.tumblr.com), [motorizedduck](http://motorizedduck.tumblr.com), [frobor](http://frobor.tumblr.com), [thefingerfuckingfemalefury](http://thefingerfuckingfemalefury.tumblr.com), [thesegoddamnpancakes](http://thesegoddamnpancakes.tumblr.com), [dragon-in-a-fez](http://dragon-in-a-fez.tumblr.com), [fenrissama](http://fenrissama.tumblr.com), [imperial dog](http://imperialdog.tumblr.com), [flukeoffate](http://flukeoffate.tumblr.com), [halvedmimi](http://halvedmimi.tumblr.com), [alarajrogers](http://alarajrogers.tumblr.com), [ciirciianan](http://ciiriianan.tumblr.com), [deadcatwithaflamethrower](http://deadcatwithaflamethrower.tumblr.com), [mayastormborn](http://mayastormborn.tumblr.com), [westbrookwestbooks](http://westbrookwestbooks.tumblr.com), [beka-tiddalik](http://beka-tiddalik.tumblr.com), [ma-at-thought](http://ma-at-thought.tumblr.com), [thatenglishchap](http://thatenglishchap.tumblr.com), [use-the-side-door](http://use-the-side-door.tumblr.com), [ginathethundergoddess](http://ginathethundergoddess.tumblr.com), [periodicpumkin](http://periodicpumpkin.tumblr.com), [sanctuaryforascrivener](http://sanctuaryforascrivener.tumblr.com), [gavicho-blog](http://gavicho-blog.tumblr.com), [fenrislorsrai](http://fenrislorsrai.tumblr.com), [catinthesewing-blog](http://catinthesewing-blog.tumblr.com), [deltaechoecho](http://deltaechoecho.tumblr.com), [equalizerthepegasus](http://equalizerthepegasus.tumblr.com), and [adramofpoison](http://adramofpoison.tumblr.com) (sorry if I pronounced your username wrong, I did my best!)
> 
> Because this post was mostly meta and further written by 34 people, I didn't go and ask each of y'all for permission. If you are an aforementioned tumblr user and are uncomfy with the fact that I made your post into and audiofic, [let's talk](mailto:forzandopod@gmail.com)!


End file.
